


Wait

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roan and Ferus may have been separated, but Roan will wait for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

"Farewell, brother."

Roan caught himself mid-trip, his stride broken as he nearly fell to the ground. His arms flailed wildly before gravity righted itself, and he was back on two feet on flat ground.

He looked down to see what had tripped him, but the walkway was clear and flat. Ferus would have laughed to have seen him. 'Tripped on your own feet again? Daydreaming?' he would have teased. Ferus had never really lost the grace that came with being a Jedi for most of his life, but Roan had never had the training or the control to keep himself from random acts of clumsiness.

Roan dusted off his hands, trying to regain his interrupted thoughts. Where had he been going?

Roan glanced around at his surroundings, and the foggy shadows in his peripheral vision resolved into the outskirts of Ussa, his beloved city. There were children's voices and shouts--early morning noises that he knew as well as his own heartbeat. 'The office,' he thought to himself. Ferus hadn't been there when he'd woken up that morning, he slowly remembered, and he had been on his way to the office to meet up with him. Roan stepped out of the shadows of the alley and onto a busy street, just blocks away from his destination.

As he walked into work, he was greeted by familiar faces--old friends, dear friends--some that felt as though he hadn't seen in years. He waved to many and shouted back greetings to all, but he didn't stop to talk long. Roan knew from years of experience that if he accepted every invitation for tea or a chat, he'd never make it to the office. Ferus thrived on punctuality, a trait that Roan and the laid-back spirit of Ussa couldn't overcome. Roan always tried hard to make it in on time, just for him.

"Roan! Roan Lands!"

His sister's shrill voice cut through Roan's thoughts, hitting him like a hand on the back of his head. He turned slowly, and his heart gave a little lurch at seeing his sister's dear face. 'How I've missed her,' he thought, which struck him as strange. He couldn't remember recently being off planet for a length of time, but it felt like years since he'd last seen her face. She smiled widely, obviously happy to see her brother, and waved him near.

He waved back, but didn't leave the path. "Supper, later!"

"Bring Ferus!" she shouted back as he passed down the block--as though Roan would go anywhere without him.

Ussa was at her brightest this morning, filled with happy people, stunning art, and good mornings, as though they'd just emerged from a terrible rainstorm. He could remember days now gone, when the streets had been dirtied with the shadows of war. But the Clone Wars were over, and everything was back the way it was--they way he and Ferus had always dreamed it would be.

Roan unlocked the door to their office, and stepped inside with a word of greeting on his lips for Ferus--but his partner wasn't there. There were no notes left for him, and it didn't seem as though Ferus had been in since they last left. A sense of foreboding crept into Roan's good mood, and with it a sense of longing. He hated waking without Ferus at his side.

Roan stepped out of the office, locking the door behind him, and turned to continue on down the walkway towards the center of town--but he was brought up short by yet another rogue pebble in the road. This time, he caught himself on his knee and hands, his palms picking up their share of gravel. As he was pushing himself upwards, he noticed a small splotch of red paint on the ground between his hands. It wasn't noticeable--Roan, with his head in the clouds, might have missed it had he not fallen. He kicked the small rock out of his way, and continued down the path.

Another red splotch. And finally a third--yellow. The foreboding and loneliness left him as he recognized the code. It was a secret code he and Ferus had devised long ago, as the threat of war was only beginning to blossom in the Republic. Should they ever be separated, they could contact each other with a certain pattern of paint drops on key paths to set up a meeting at any of a dozen locations within the city. It was a system so simple, yet so very personal. No one else knew the code except for the two of them.

Roan looked around, carefully appraising the situation, but he sensed no threat. It was a code created for a dangerous time, but now there was no danger--other than that of a simple dreamer who couldn't keep his feet on the ground. Roan smiled to the sky and turned around. Back past the office and a few blocks north, there was a busy cafe. It was well used, even during the dark days of the Wars, and it was the secret meeting place the dots indicated.

Roan entered the cafe, smiling still, but as he perused the faces, he did not find the one that he had expected. He waved to those he knew, and turned down not a few invitations to join them. There was a table in the back that was empty though, set up for two people. As Roan sat, he had vague memories of sitting at the table before. It had to have been long ago--Dona was with him, watching from a few seats away, and the memory was filled with anxiety and fear. Roan couldn't quite place the memory, so he shook it from his mind, replacing it with Ferus's bright face.

How he missed his friend.

A waitress breezed by, setting a small cup of hot tea by his hand. Ferus waved her back before she escaped too far, and asked her to bring a second cup. Ferus would be coming soon, and Roan would be sitting right here waiting for him.

After all, his sister would never forgive Roan if he came to dinner without Ferus.

Roan sipped the water, and watched the cafe entrance with an expectant smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I read book 7 of the Last of the Jedi series, and was just really hit with how lovely the Roan/Ferus was in the book--right before Jude killed Roan off. *sigh* I hate to have these terrible, tragic partings just sitting there unresolved, so once again, I've written an afterlife story where someone gets the world they deserve. Eventually, Ferus will join him...


End file.
